


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by H0ETRY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenhyuck, Fluff, M/M, i once again don’t know how to tag on here, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0ETRY/pseuds/H0ETRY
Summary: chenle and donghyuck are stuck at home due to a snow storm.





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> just a small little thing i wrote because i was in big chenhyuck feels and just )): wow i love them. not really sure if anyone reads this book but!!! if you do i hope you like this!!
> 
> title really has nothing to do with this, just a song i listened to while writing.
> 
> also very very sorry about any mistakes in this i might just be illiterate!

donghyuck loved spending time with chenle. he always had. even before they were dating, he loved staying over at chenles house. they would just sit down and rest instead of doing much. sometimes they would watch TV, but for the most part they just did nothing, just cuddling. donghyuck loved giving others affection, and chenle was a great person to give said affection to. chenle wasn't big on skinship, at least not doing it himself. he didn't mind receiving it, however. 

even now, chenle was still the same way. chenle was to shy to do something like that, but donghyuck wasn't, he wasn't scared to grab chenles hand, kissing the younger males lips in public, something that made chenle flustered and embarrassed. donghyuck loved seeing chenle like that, all flustered and shy. it was cute. chenles eyes would grow wide and his face would turn a dusty red color, then he would look down and mutter some words under his breath.

if they were alone, chenle would still get flustered and shy, but he would just bury his head in donghyucks neck, grumbling some not so kind words that would just make donghyuck laugh. chenle was adorable.

there would be times when chenle did kiss donghyuck first, would grab his hands, would call him pretty. but those were rare times, when chenle was feeling bold and confident. he'd still get shy and embarrassed, because after what he did he would turn red and hide in donghyucks neck. 

today was one of those days. chenle feeling a bit more bold and confident. donghyuck knew this because the night before chenle asked the older boy to spend the night at his house. its not like donghyuck would have left anyways, because an hour or so later it started snowing. snowing enough that it would be to dangerous for donghyuck to go back home. sure he didn't live far away but chenles parents didn't want to risk anything, and neither did donghyucks parents. 

chenle was more clingy that night too.

donghyuck had spent nights over there before, and he knew the rules, especially since they were together now. they had to sleep in two different rooms now, its not that chenles parents didn't trust them, its just—well you know—they just weren't allowed to. they couldn't stay up any later than eleven. chenles parents went to work early. chenles father would get up around five, then chenles mother would get up around six. 

however it seemed chenle didn't care for those rules. chenle whined at how donghyuck had to sleep in a different room, how it was unfair that his parents could sleep in a room together but him and donghyuck couldn't. donghyuck simply replied with, "they're married, and your parents." chenle just pouted and muttered more whines and complaints. 

when it was time for donghyuck to go to the other room chenle held onto him tightly, shaking his head. he looked like a baby throwing a tantrum. 

"no, stay please. they won't know, i want to cuddle hyuckie." chenle whined. donghyuck chuckled, kissing the top of chenles head. "please?"

"i am not going to break your parents rules baby," donghyuck says, "its one night, you'll survive." chenle pouts. 

"but—" chenle starts, "lele will be sad hyuckie... don't want lele sad.." donghyuck gives chenle a small glare. donghyuck sighs.

"guess lele will be sad." donghyuck says, making chenle groan. "i highly doubt we'll have school tomorrow anyways, so you can cuddle with me tomorrow. how does that sound?" 

"i want to cuddle with you now!" chenle exclaims, and donghyuck just blinks. chenle lets out another groan, his hold on donghyuck loosening. "fine! you know what, im not sure i'll want to cuddle with you tomorrow." donghyuck smiles.

"well, that means more time for me to sleep in." donghyuck gets off chenles bad as the younger boy scoffs, "i love you." chenle lets out a small hmfp! turning his back to the older. donghyuck shakes his head and craws back on the bed, so he's hovering over chenle. "goodnight kiss?" chenle stays silent. "oh? so no goodnight kiss? hm well alright, i'll leave you alone. i hope you sleep well." donghyuck starts to get off the bed again but stops when chenle pulls him back. 

"wait!" donghyuck raises and eyebrow. chenle just stares at donghyuck. donghyuck stares back, waiting to see if chenle will do anything. he thinks chenle won't, and he almost leans forwards but doesn't when chenle does it first, quick and fast. chenle gives donghyuck a small peck on the older males cheek. once he pulls back, he turns he back to donghyuck again, and pulls the cover over his head. "turn the light off when you leave please." chenle murmurs and donghyuck smiles.

"goodnight chenle."

"goodnight hyuckie."

 

the next day, chenle and donghyuck find themselves on the living room couch for almost the whole day. they ended up not having school, which wasn't a surprise to donghyuck as he said they wouldn't. donghyuck doesn't mind being stuck in a house with chenle because of a snow storm. all he cares about is how chenle and him were under a warm blanket, legs tangled and hands intertwined. donghyuck wasn't really sure how long they had been in this kind of position, but his legs were asleep, and had been for quite some time.

donghyucks eyes were focused on there hands. sure the TV was on, but his interest was on his hand chenles hands. chenles thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of donghyuck hand, soft and smoothly. sometimes donghyuck would look away, when chenle laughed at something said or done on the show he was watching. donghyuck would smile and give chenles hands a small squeeze, and chenle would return the squeeze. 

after awhile chenle started getting bored of what was on, which only made him tired. chenle snuggled closer to donghyuck, a small sigh leaving his lips.

"tired?" donghyuck asks, and chenle hums. "sleep then." chenle doesn't respond, just continues to snuggle closer to donghyuck. donghyuck grins a little, because chenle looks like a kitten that rubs its head against there owners legs as it purrs. then chenle stops, small hands clenching around donghyucks. then chenle is leaning forwards, lips placing on donghyucks cheek. 

then chenle pulls back, head burying in donghyucks neck. donghyuck and feel chenles face heat up, making the older giggle. donghyuck smiles. 

"i love you too."


End file.
